


Playing With Fire

by Otome_and_fanfiction



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Smut, Some BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otome_and_fanfiction/pseuds/Otome_and_fanfiction
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru have some fun when they have some time alone.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 23





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test to see if I can write this paring. I do have a plot bunny that will work for them, it is a matter of if I can actually do it or not.

I sat on the futon, looking at my lover then to the items sitting next to him, then back to him. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” I asked nervously. As somehow having power over the powerful demon lord, scares me. 

“I’m sure Ka-go-me.” Sesshomaru purrs, watching my eyes start to glaze over as MokoMoko gently slips under my sleeping yakata. 

Picking up the first item, I look it over, before putting it down again. Then picks up one of his obi, wrapping it around his wrist that he has placed above his head for me. 

“Not too tight?”

“I can easily shred this. You don’t need to worry about if it is too tight or not.” Sesshomaru smirks showing a hint of fang. 

Sighing, I pick the other obi up and uses it as a blindfold. Moaning slightly as MokoMoko rubs against my womanhood when I lean forward. 

“Does that feel good?” Sesshomaru asks his nose twitching, indicating he is scenting the air. 

“You know it does pervert.” 

“Kagome, you wound me.” 

Giggling at his antics, I pick the tickler up, before gently running it down the side of his face. Watching as he pulled away slightly from the soft touch. 

Moving the feathers along his cheek to his jaw, I give his nose a quick flick, before I move down his neck to his chest. Stopping to flick it over his nipples before moving to his abs. 

“Kagome, why did you tickle my nose?” He asks nose still twitching.

“Because I wanted to see your face scrunch up like it did.” 

I watch as Sesshomaru feels the feathers, dancing over his skin, being a demon his senses are heightened, to begin with, but without his sight, he likely feels more than normal.

He jumps as I dance the feather over his abs to the V of his hips, just missing his arousal. I watch as this powerful demon shimmies his hips trying to get me to continue on. 

I gently trail the tip of the feather over his arousal before pulling it away. Which pulls a whine from his throat. 

“What’s the matter Sess?” 

“Miko, don’t tease.” His voice changes to a deeper timber as his arousal gets driven higher. 

I can see him opening and closing his hands, an indication he wants to grab me, but he keeps still wanting the play to continue. 

“You know Sesshomaru, they say back in my time, that the reason why powerful men like doing this is because they want to let go of the control they have to have over their professional lives,” I say flicking his arousal again with the feather, watching his body jump, and his mouth open slightly. 

“Hn.” 

I smile at the typical response he gives, putting the feather aside for a moment, I pull my hair up in a ponytail before, I shift to sit on his legs, taking his arousal in my hand, pumping it in my hand a few times before leaning down, taking the tip in my mouth and sucking on it like I would a hard candy. 

Sesshomaru makes a keening noise of pleasure as I start moving down his shaft taking more of him inside of my mouth. I can feel his muscles quivering with the effort not to thrust up, potentially going too far and making me gag. 

“Kami! You are torturing me, woman.”

“That is the plan Sesshomaru. I want you on the edge of pleasure. I want to see how far I can push you before your instincts win out.” I stroke him in my hand as I answer his unasked question.

He moans again, as if my plan to make him lose that precious control of his, turns him on even more. 

Popping him back in my mouth I continue to suck on him, reaching over to pick the tickler back up. Moving slowly I bring it back over to me before parting his legs to open up enough for me to sit in between them. When he does, I sit between them, taking him back in my mouth, and surprise him but flicking it over his taint, balls and anus. 

Yelping his hips twitch up, forcing himself a little further into my mouth where I gently let my teeth run over him. 

He whimpers in pleasure when I do it again. This time I had taken my mouth off of his arousal so when he thrusted up, I wasn’t being gagged. 

Drawing a shaky breath Sesshomaru, allows his body to relax when he realizes I have stopped for a moment. I can see his nose and ears twitching, clearly listening to me, but unable to figure out what I am up to. 

Letting him stew for a bit, I surprise him by straddling his hips, grinding my wet core against his arousal, making him thrust up against me. 

“Miko you are driving this one to insanity.” 

“My name is Kagome. You can say it, you’ve done it before. Ka-go-me.” I chastise him, as now he is back to speaking in third person and calling me “Miko”. 

I know this is just part of our play but it frustrates me to no end when he starts off playful then turns into his ice lord self. 

Sitting up on top of him, I lean back to reach the tickler again, this causes me to be in a position where he can clearly smell my arousal. Watching him scent the air I watch a deep red blush start making its way up his cheeks to the tips of his ears. 

Smiling, I come up with a better plan. I was going to tickle him again. Instead, I brace one hand between his open legs, using the other to trace the flesh of my slit before slipping it in between to slowly circle my clit. 

Moaning, my hips jump as I finally get the stimulation I want on my clit. I hear a growl come from under me. When I look down I see that Sesshomaru has his hands in tight fists, his body is tense, and he is fighting with his beast. 

Sitting back up, I lean over so we are chest to chest, gently blowing on his ear before I nip it, I whisper “Let go.” 

I had forgotten how fast full demons could move sometimes. All I heard was a rip before I found myself with my face pressed into the futon, Sesshomaru behind me, in typical doggy style position. 

I whine a bit in disappointment. Normally he holds on a lot longer than he did tonight and he knows it as he kisses in between my shoulder blades in apology, as he slips himself inside of me. 

I moan loudly at the feeling of being stretched, filled and utterly dominated. Nuzzling my neck, Sesshomaru starts his thrusts slowly, letting me feel every ridge his veins create. 

“Is this what you want?” 

I want to roll my eyes at how quickly he can switch back and forth between icy lord and fiery lover, on me. 

Instead of answering him, I push my hips back against him, making him moan through clenched teeth, letting me know he isn’t in control as he seems. 

“Come on Sess, aren’t you going to make a mess of me?” 

I know he can’t resist those words. Proving me right, he covers me with his body, pressing me down farther so my bottom is fully up in the air. 

Hearing him growl again, I feel him pick his pace up, finally getting the simulation I require. Moaning against the bedding under me, I press my hips up against him some more. 

“Kagome, you’ll be the death of me if you keep this up.” 

I can hear the edge in his voice, the one that tells me, his beast is starting to come out to play. 

Wondering how far I can push, I move one of my arms that is under my belly to reach back a bit. Finding my target easily as all I have to do is feel for the downy fur-like hair, I cup his balls in my hand, gently playing with them. Rolling them around the palm of my hand. 

Listening to him pant heavily between whines, I slide my hand up to where we are joined, stroking his knot in soft ticklish feeling caresses. 

That does what I hope it does, he loses the battle with his beast. Grabbing my hand, he pulls it from under us to keep it locked with my other one above my head. 

Jagged stripes on his wrists show that his beast is in control at the moment. 

“Happy little one? My rational side, couldn’t handle your teasing.” 

When I hear his deeper and rougher voice in my ear, I moan, bucking up against him in pleasure. 

Chuckling darkly, Sesshomaru's beast takes a moment to readjust us, so I am now looking at him. 

Normally one would be afraid of seeing what I am seeing now. Blood red eyes, elongated fangs, jagged stripes, but for me, it shows how much he trusts me to allow himself to let his control to slide. 

Reaching up and pulling him closer to me, I kiss him, letting my tongue slide over his fangs. 

“Well, I am happy that both sides of you trust me enough to allow your control to slip enough for this to happen.” 

Purring contently, Sesshomaru starts thrusting again. This time they are fast but deep thrusts, driving me to climax again, which gets a moan out of the demon above me. 

Pressing my legs wider, Sesshomaru thrusts harder than he did before. Realizing too late that his knot was swelling. 

With one more thrust, he knots with me before falling into his own orgasm, which has him whimpering as his body shivers against mine. 

Pulling himself up a bit to look at me, I see gold mixed with red looking back at me. 

“Oops.” 

I begin to giggle at the shy look on his face when he says that.

“It is a good thing we have nowhere to be, hm?” I say in between giggles. 

“You could always just use a bit of your power to get it to release.” 

“We both know how that will go. Your beast gets off on me using my holy powers on you. Then we’ll be stuck like this even longer.” 

Moaning as he orgasms unintentionally again, he rolls us so I am laying on top of him. 

“At this point, I am going to say, you being anywhere near me is going to be dangerous Ka-go-me.” 

Clenching my muscles around him, I watch as his eyes roll into the back of his head due to pleasure. 

“Careful mate. If you don’t want to go another round, I wouldn’t do that.” 

“Tease.” I retort doing it again. 

Smirking at me, as his eyes start bleeding red again. “You’re playing with fire.” 

Taking up his challenge, I played with fire and never regretted it.


End file.
